Valentine's Day
by Halebxxx
Summary: HALEB SMUT. Caleb's forgotten that its valentines day and there's only one thing he can do to pull Hanna out of her mood.


**AN: I know I said I would update Sick Bed Buddies and I will soon but I really wanted to post this. Its a Valentines Day fanfic because there wasn't enough Haleb on Valentines day. I think the only Valentines day fanfic that was new was Growths latest chapter (which is really good). And honestly I don't blame people for not having motivation with whats going on pll at the moment with all the ships.**

 **Anyway this is the first thing I have ever wrote that's rated M. So please if its really bad please tell me what I should do different and if I should write more smut. Its set in the three months between 5x13 and 5x14. Hope you like it and please review. Xxxxxx**

Hanna woke up and let out a big yawn. She stretched over to her bedside table and picked up her phone. She looked at the time. It was 9:37 but then the date caught her eye. February 14. She had been so excited for Valentine's Day and what Caleb would have planned.

Usually on Valentine's Day she would wake up to a sweet text from Caleb telling her what time he would be coming over. But this time there was nothing.

She looked at the time again. She'd slept in later than usual but it was a Saturday so she could.

She decided to ring Caleb and see what he was doing.

"Hello?"

"Caleb."

"Oh, hey baby." He spoke with his husky morning voice that Hanna found so sexy.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" She asked.

"Yeah but I don't mind, I like waking up to your voice." He said.

Hanna smiled. "So what are we doing today?" She asked.

"It's Saturday. Aren't you going shopping with Aria or something?" He shrugged.

"No, she's spending the day with Ezra." Hanna replied, like it was obvious.

"Oh, well you can come round and help me move some more stuff into my apartment of you want." He said casually.

Hanna sighed. _Had he really forgotten what day it was?_

"Did we make plans or something?" Caleb asked confused by her silence.

"No." She replied simply before hanging up the phone.

 _He had forgotten. He had actually forgotten it was Valentine's Day. How could he forget?_

Aria and Ezra had plans. Spencer and Toby hand plans. Emily, who had to work most of the day, had made plans with Paige in the evening. Even her mom and Ted were out for the day but she really didn't want to think about what they could be doing. But not Hanna and Caleb. They were going to move boxes of shit around an apartment. _Yeah right._

Hanna peeled off the covers and made her way down the stairs to get some breakfast. Her mom was already out for the day so Hanna was home alone.

After she had eaten she went for a shower and changed into some sweats and one of Caleb's jumpers.

No matter how mad at him she was she still loved the feeling and smell when she wore his clothes.

Then Hanna pulled out her laptop and started watching a film on it. Caleb tried to call a few times but she didn't pick up.

—

Around lunch time Caleb walked into the brew. He picked up a sandwich and ordered a coffee for his lunch. Emily brought it out to him and he handed her the money.

"Have you seen Hanna today?" He asked.

Emily shook her head. "No."

"She's not answering my calls." He shrugged.

"I don't know why." She said handing him his order.

"Thanks Em." Caleb smiled and made his way out of the Brew.

He opened the brown paper bag to get his sandwich but found a love heart shaped biscuit inside that he didn't order. He turned around and went back to Emily.

"What's up?" She smiled seeing him come back.

"I didn't order this." He said handing her the biscuit.

"Oh, everyone gets a free one today." She explained.

Caleb just looked at her confused.

"It was Ezra's idea. You know spreading the love." She tried but Caleb still had no idea.

"For Valentine's Day." She added.

Caleb head quickly shot up as he remembered what day it was.

"You forgot didn't you? That's why Hanna's annoyed at you." Emily said trying to hold back a laugh.

Caleb threw his head back and groaned. All Hanna had done for the past week was talk about Valentine's Day and he had completely forgotten it was today.

"Shit." He muttered. "Where do they sell Valentine's presents last minute?" He asked.

As he spoke Paige walked over to them and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Paige smiled handing Emily some roses.

Emily leaned in and started kissing Paige.

"Stop swallowing each other and help me." Caleb groaned.

"Help you with what?" Paige asked.

"Caleb forgot it was Valentine's Day." Emily explained.

Paige started laughing. "I guess Hanna isn't happy."

"I need to get her a present." He said.

"Just pull out mini Caleb. That should work." Emily shrugged.

Caleb looked at her to say _did you really just say that_ before picking up the brown bag again and heading out.

"Bye." He muttered.

—

For the next two hours Caleb went into every shop in Rosewood that might sell something he could give to Hanna. Eventually he started walking to her house with a bunch of roses and a teddy that said 'be mine' on it. He didn't really like all the cheesy shit like teddy bears on Valentine's day but it was better than turning up empty handed.

He let himself in the back door and found Hanna sat on a stool.

"Hey." He smiled walking up to her and putting the flowers and teddy bear on the counter.

Hanna ignored him and carried on scrolling through her phone.

He came up behind her and pushed her hair to one shoulder. He started trailing kisses all along her neck, like he had done in the past.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He whispered in her ear.

Hanna took a second to compose her self before she snorted. "Your not late, you forgot. And if you think your cheep shit is gonna make up for it then you can piss off." She said pushing the teddy bear and roses away from her.

Caleb sighed and pulled away from her neck. He was about to speak but Hanna interrupted him.

"I have been talking about Valentine's Day for weeks now. I finally get you back from Ravenswood and look forward to spending the whole day with you and you forget. I can't believe you Caleb. You know how much it means to me." She shouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I forgot but I was distracted with moving into my apartment. I don't see why your so angry. Valentine's Day is just an excuse for shops to make loads of money selling pointless crap." He said pointing at the bear.

"It's just an excuse to go out for a fancy meal and have sex all night." He carried on and Hanna was now fuming. Was he actually saying this. She loved Valentine's Day and he knew it.

He put his hand on the counter on either side of her trapping her in. Then he used his foot to turn the stool around so she was finally facing him.

"But I don't need Valentine's Day to tell you and show you much I love you. I love you so much that I should tell you everyday." He said looking straight into her eyes.

Hanna lowered her gaze slightly.

Caleb noticed and cupped her cheek with his hand, making her look directly at him. "Please, don't ever doubt that I love you because I do, so much. You saved me from living on the streets for the rest of my life and you helped me reunite with my mom and dad. You taught me what love is and you was the first person to ever love me and the first person I ever said I love you to. Thats why I should tell you I love you everyday not just one day a year."

Caleb crashed their lips together as Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled away for air and whispered into his ear. "I love you too."

Caleb smiled and pulled her lips back to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his hands underneath her ass. Hanna caught on to what he was doing and wrapped her legs around her waist as he lifted her up.

He stumbled towards the stairs, tripping a few times because he couldn't see where he was going.

He finally made it up the stairs with out breaking their kiss or dropping Hanna.

When they reached her bedroom he carefully placed her on the mattress and climbed on top, holding himself up with his forearms.

Hanna waisted no time in pulling Caleb's jacket and t-shirt off him. He kicked his shoes off and lifted up Hanna's, his, jumper she was wearing to reveal a white lace bralette.

He raised his eyebrows and buried his head in her chest, slipping down the shoulders and then pushing the bralette down to her stomach giving him full access to her breasts. He started kissing and sucking on her right tit as his hand groped the smooth skin of her left.

Hanna couldn't help but throw her head back onto the pillow and moan his name in pleasure.

"Caleb…"

"What baby?" He murmured against her chest.

"Don't stop…" Was all she could say.

Caleb smirked and turned his attention back to her tits.

Hanna dug her nails into his back and ran one hand through his short hair, pulling it slightly. Then she pulled his head back up to hers and joined their lips.

One of Caleb's hands traveled down her stomach to the waist line of her grey sweat pants he quickly pushed them down then he pushed the material of her panties half way down her legs.

Hanna hands ran down Caleb back and she pushed his jeans and boxers down in one to reveal his extremely hard member. She moved her head to his neck and started sucking on his pulse point. Caleb looked up at her for a split second to get her permission. She nodded and continued kissing all over his neck. She loves how he always makes sure she want to before.

With her nod Caleb he entered her in one long thrust. She gasped slightly and closed her eyes still biting down on his shoulder. Caleb let out a moan as well as he carried on thrusting into her.

This carried on until Caleb felt her walls tightening around him. He knew he was close as well and with one more hard thrust she reached her peak, shouting out his name. Caleb kept going until he emptied himself inside of her.

Minutes they were both lying on the bed out of breath. Hanna moved her head so it was resting on his shoulder and pressed a kiss onto the love bite she had made on his shoulder.

Then she looked down at herself. Caleb hadn't exactly been gentle, leaving a few hickeys on her breasts and neck but that's the way she liked it. Passionate. He could always tell when she wanted to go slow and romantic and when she wanted it hard and passionate.

"That was the best Valentines present I have ever had." She breathed into his neck.

Caleb smiled and looked down at her. "Yeah, I think I should forget every year."

Hanna nodded her head and pulled the duvet over them. "You defiantly should."

 **AN: How was it. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Xxx**


End file.
